Kokuhaku
by Seishan
Summary: Nijimura ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kouhainya setelah gym sudah sepi atau bisa dibilang setelah kegiatan klub mereka selesai. Beruntunglah nijimura saat melamun menyebutkan nama kouhainya dan membuat kouhainya menetap disana sesaat untuk menunggu nya. /Bad summary/. NijiAka. Sho-ai. Oneshot. T.


**~ Kokuhaku ~**

**NijiAka (Nijimura x Akashi)**

**Romance**

**Rate T**

**Warning : Character OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD(?), yaoi, gaje, Fluff, Setting saat masih di Teiko, etc.**

**Disclaimer**

-

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

-

**Story © Ryu (Seijuurou) alias ini bukan punya saya *ditabok**

.

**~ Well, langsung saja, selamat Membaca ~**

* * *

"Seijuurou.."

Yang dipanggil menengok dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san?..." jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu

Hening melanda seketika. akashi masih menunggu senpainya menjawab. setelah dilihat baik-baik, ternyata senpai nya sedang melamun sambil melihat ke arah lapangan basket didalam gym dibench. tidak ingin menunggu lama, akashi langsung menggoncangkan tubuh senpainya pelan dan memanggilnya.

"Nijimura-san?.."

Orang yang dipanggil pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "E-eh, ya? ada apa, akashi?"

"Tadi kau memanggilku, Nijimura-san?"

"Eh?" jawab nijimura heran

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tadi kau memanggilku kan? ada apa?"

"Eh? kapan aku memanggil mu?" Nijimura menaikkan bibirnya/?

"Tadi kau memanggilku 'Seijuurou', Nijimura-san..."

Nijimura sweatdrop sebentar dan hanya meng-oh-kan perkataan akashi dan menengok ke segala arah. dia tiba-tiba menghela nafas lega melihat gym  
yang kosong saat itu.

"-Maaf, tadi aku melamun. kau tidak pulang akashi?"

Didalam hati "Songong banget nih orang, udah manggil nama depan, cuma gitu doang lagi jawabnya?"  
Oke, abaikan isi hati barusan, itu cuma isi hati authnya aja kok..

"Aku baru saja mau pulang, kebetulan tadi kau memanggilku, jadi aku menunggumu merespon, Nijimura-san"

"-Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Nijimura-san" lanjut akashi.

ia tidak ingin repot-repot menanyakan apa yang dilamunkan senpainya itu tadi, sampai-sampai memanggil nama depannya/?

"Tunggu dulu, Akashi" ucap nijimura sembari menahan tangan akashi yg baru saja ingin beranjak pergi

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san?" ucapnya sambil menatap heran

Nijimura berdiri dari duduknya, lalu tangannya langsung menarik tangan akashi. akashi ditarik dan agak merasa kaget. nijimura pun langsung memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang/?.  
tolong coret "Dengan penuh kasih sayang" nya. aku tidak mau dikira ini adegan ortu dan anaknya # auth_mavok

"Niji-mura-san?.."

"Nijimura-san, lepas-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi.." potong nijimura tiba-tiba.

Hening seketika. nijimura tidak tahu bagaimana mimik wajah akashi sekarang karena ia memeluknya. authnya pun juga tidak tahu mimik wajahnya akashi sekarang *angkat bahu*

"Akashi?.." ucap nijimura ragu-ragu/?

Hening.. akashi tak menjawab apa pun. nijimura sweatdrop seketika. lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Akashi..jika kau tidak mendengarnya, aku akan mengulanginya lagi-"

"-Akashi, aku menyuka-"

"Nijimura-san." potong akashi tiba-tiba.

Nijimura menunggu akashi melanjutkan ucapannya sambil sweatdrop deras. dia takut ditolak, kawan-kawan...

"A-aku... juga menyukaimu, Nijimura-san"

Nijimura terbelalak, dia reflek langsung memegang kedua bahu akashi dan mendorongnya pelan untuk melihat langsung wajahnya. dan ternyata... muka akashi sangat merah, saudara-saudara..  
Sungguh, nijimura sudah tidak tahan lagi saat melihat wajah calon 'Uke' nya yang imut itu/? # auth_dilempar_gunting  
dia ingin sekali melakukan hal lain(?) tapi dia masih 'agak' kuat iman sekarang. ingat, 'sekarang' wahai saudaraku, aku tidak tahu nanti akan seperti apa..

"Sungguh, akashi?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Nijimura kegirangan sampai dia loncat-loncatan gaje, didalam hatinya. ente mau ane buat OOC nijimura nya? /oi

Karena sudah tak sanggup menahannya, nijimura langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah akashi. akashi hanya panik melihat reaksi senpainya itu, tapi ia menutup matanya. alasan akashi panik adalah, mana mungkin ga gugup pas digituin sama preman pasar ganas! Ups.. # Auth_digebuk_niji

Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang lembut sekarang menyentuh bibirnya. tidak lama kemudia, ya, cuma 1 detik kok. nijimura melepas ciuman itu dan memeluk akashi lagi. akashi tidak bisa menghilangkan warna merah di wajahnya sekarang.

"Akashi, kau imut sekali" ucap nijimura jahil

"Nijimura-san urusai.." jawab akashi ngambek/? 

** ~ END ~**

* * *

**Gaje kan? maap :'v pendek juga kan? maap :'v /berisik lu**  
**sekali lagi ini bukan ff buatan saya loh, ini buatan temen saya ~ karena dia malu-malu kucing mau publish ini ff... ralat, karena dia masih menghargai harga dirinya(?) dan dia juga ga punya user ff, ya saya colong aja karya nya ~ /jangan ditiru**

**Abaikan curhatan isi hati diatas, jangan lupa ripiuw nya ya sahabat ~ :v /slap**  
**Tolong yang jujur, ga jujur masuk neraka :'v /nih anak**

_**Salam, **_  
_**Seishan**_


End file.
